


Mornin' Darlin'

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request: Cuddles with McCree





	Mornin' Darlin'

You woke with a start at feeling the cold metal hand dance on your skin. You heard your boyfriend grunt as you lashed out and dug your heel into him.

“Mornin’ to you too sugar,” he chuckled.

“Shit! Jesse I’m so sorry. You alright?” you asked, turning around to face him.

“No offence, darl’…But you’d have to hit a lot harder to hurt ol’ Jesse McCree!”

You rolled your eyes. Yep, perfectly fine.

“But if you wanna kiss it better don’ let me stop you,” he continued, leaning down for a kiss.

Your hand shot up and you stopped him with a finger to his pursed lips. His chocolate eyes shot open in surprise. He raised an eyebrow and gave you a look of pure confusion, worried he’d done or said something wrong.

“Hmm?”

“I didn’t exactly hit you there, cowboy. Or would you like me to?” you purred.

“Well I’d rather you didn’t. And why would you want to kiss my shin, aint like it can kiss back,” he mumbled, lips still held close by your finger.

“It’s just as hairy as your face,” you giggled, finally removing your hand and reaching up to give him his desired kiss.

Once he had you he wasn’t letting you pull away. His arms wrapped tightly around you and pressed you against his chest as he deepened the kiss. When you needed to finally pull away for air he didn’t let you go too far, biting on your lower lip with a devilish smirk on his face. He eventually let go to begin an assault on your neck. You squirmed as he nipped and sucked on the tender flesh.

“I take it I’m forgiven,” you said breathlessly.

“I dunno…I wanna see how long I can milk this if I’m honest.”

“Asshole.”

“Oh don’t you know it!” he laughed, burying his face into your neck.

As you cuddled against his broad chest the warmth of the rest of him more than made up for that freezing prosthetic.


End file.
